She's Worth It
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are in madly with each other but something is missing from their relationship... or someone but something about Santana catches their attention and want to help her but the Latina pushes them away. That missing piece that they're missing becomes all too clear but there's only problem: Brittany S. Pierce. What is Santana hiding? Can the couple show her real love is?
1. Chapter 1

She's Worth It ch. 1

 ** _Hey everyone, I've taking on a prompt from Jade of Shadow._**

 _Prompt: Rachel and Quinn are in love with Santana, who's also in love with them, but is with Brittany who's physically and mentally abusing her. Also Rachel and/or Quinn has a GP._

 ** _Just to be clear, Quinn has a penis while Rachel doesn't. In this Santana hasn't meet them yet but it's definitely gonna be love at first sight. Let me know what you guys think and if I should continue this or not._**

* * *

Santana's POV

I find myself wondering how my life turned out like this as I sit the bathtub, soaking in warm water to ease the pain that I'm feeling all over my body because Brittany decided to kick my ass up and down the apartment that we share because she wasn't happy with the way that I had cooked her food. She yelled that I was trying to poison her and that I was out to get her but it wasn't fucking true because I love her… at least that's what's I keep telling myself every time she yells at me that I'm good for nothing before slapping me hard across the face.

The dancer will get so angry over the tiniest thing and nothing that I can do is ever enough for her as she beats into the ground then she will apologize to me, saying that she would never get hit me again and that I shouldn't provoke her like I do like it's my fault that she beats me. I can't leave her because I don't have anywhere to go and I know that I can't go back home because of the fight that I got into with Mami about Brittany the day after graduation.

She didn't want to go with her because she knew that something was wrong when I told her that I was leaving Lima to follow Brittany to New York so she could become a backup dancer as I didn't have a plan as to what I wanted to do but it didn't matter. I talked myself into thinking that once I get to the Big Apple that I would figure what I wanted to do and I did as I wanted to become a singer before auctioning for the position of the front woman for this jazz band at this night club.

It was amazing and I was awesome at it naturally but it all went downhill once the dancer's dream didn't take off as quickly as it did for me, forcing her to take a job teaching dance as a local community center and it only pissed her off that I wasn't spending as much time with her like she was expecting to.

Brittany told me on a daily basis that I wasn't good enough to be a singer and that the band will see it soon enough before dropping me on my ass when they open their eyes to see how untalented I am. I muttered to myself that I'm not the untalented one but it was loud enough for her to still hear before slamming her beer on the coffee table as she walks up to me, grabbing me by the long raven locks forcing me to look into her bloodshot eyes as she asks me to repeat myself and I apologize to her over and over again.

She pushes me onto the floor, kicking me over and over again in the stomach, yelling that I was a stupid bitch, that I was never going to be nothing more than her housewife and I had to quit the band. Everyone that comes into contact with Brittany thinks that she's sweetest and nicest person that they ever met but I know the truth and she's smart as hell because she never shows her true color in front of others.

She hangs with guys like Finn Hudson and Will Schuster who huge douchebags and asshole that think that they're God's gifts to women and horn dogs as they're always staring at my ass or making wolf calls as I passed them. It takes everything in me not to go off on them because I know that the dancer will defend them before calling me cocktease when she knows full well that I'm not interested in doing anything with those two in a million years but she can't see beyond her jealousy.

 _I don't know why I stay so long with Brittany when all she does is abuse me and hurt me. Why did I talk myself into believing that she loves me? That I love her? Do I love Brittany? Do I even know what love is anymore? What am I doing with my life anymore? Why am I staying this relationship? Am I waiting for her to change? Who am I kidding? She's not gonna change and it's stupid for me to think she will. God, I'm such a idiot! Why didn't I listen to Mami when she said that Brittany wasn't any good? How could I be so blind?_

I pulled the plug out of the tub, letting the water drain before throwing on an oversized t-shirt and boy shorts with a towel around my neck to dry my wet hair. I walked into the bedroom, throwing the towel on the floor and climbing into bed, pulling the cover over my head when the door opens and closes as I feel the bed dip slightly then an arm wraps itself around my waist.

I feel a warm body pressing up against me and a warm breath, brushing the shell of my ear before teeth lightly sink into it as the hand finds its way into my boy short and I curse myself for forgoing wearing underwear to bed. I squeaked out in pleasure when Brittany uses two of her fingers to play with my clit before slipping into my wet folds while using the other to roughly tease my nipple as she licks my neck before letting out a low chuckle.

"God, you're such a filthy slut. Not wearing underwear to bed. You wanted me to touch you or maybe I should leave you high and dry" Brittany growls.

"B-Britt please" Hating how desperate I sound but I need relief.

"Beg for it, slut. Beg for me to let you cum"

"Please Brittany, let me cum! I need to cum" I said bucking against her hand.

"Cum bitch, fucking cum on my hand" Brittany demands.

It wasn't long before I feel myself orgasming on Brittany's hand as she feels her hand from my shorts, leaving me feeling dirtier than I have felt in my hand as she undresses then pulling me on top of her. That night I silently cried myself to sleep because this isn't the life that I imagine for myself and I hate myself even more for letting it plan as I feel utterly helpless to it getting better then I find myself doing something that I haven't done since I was a little girl: praying.

My abuela used to take me to church all the time growing up and that God listens to prayers but I didn't understand how praying to someone in the cloud makes things better but she laughs before kissing me on the head as she tells me that I would understand when I would get older. I prayed to God or to any higher that was listening to send help or give me the strength to walk away from this relationship but I don't care which happens because I don't know how much longer I will be last because Brittany has been becoming increasingly dangerous and I'm getting more and more fearful of her.

* * *

Rachel's POV

I'm walking hand in hand with my long term girlfriend Quinn through Central Park, taking a leisurely walk with the stars twinkling in the night sky as I rest my head on her shoulder, sighing in content. The writer and I have been together for almost four years at a mutual friend's dorm party and I have to say that I was attracted to the confidence that she exuded when she walked into a room in a tight white V-neck shirt, black/red flannel shirt, dark washed jeans with rips on the knees, and black combat boots.

Our eyes met and there was something in those hazel green eyes that attracted to her as Blaine introduce the two of us as I was curious as to how they know each other since they don't seem like they would run in the same group of friends. Comes to find that they went to Yale together while myself and Kurt, Blaine's boyfriend, went to NYADA went to Yale and were paired up on an assignment consisting of getting to know someone you normally wouldn't talk to.

There's something about Quinn that draws me to her and I couldn't seem to help but want to get to know her better but she went beyond my expectations as I was expecting her to be cocky borderline arrogant but she wasn't at all, just self-assured of herself and very confident although she could be cocky at times. We spent most of the night wrapped in our own little bubble and I flirted with her, she flirted right back leading for the bad girl to ask me out on a date which I immediately agreed.

Kurt was a little concerned and wary of Quinn's intentions as he warned me to careful but I know that I can take of myself and she treated me with respect and like lady, opening my doors, pulling out my chair, and other chivalrous things. After a few dates, the writer asks me to be her girlfriend and I happily agreed by kissing her passionately but as time went on it felt like she was holding back somewhat and I couldn't figure out why. I asked her multiple times but she would change the subject or kiss me senselessly until I would completely forget about my question and as the weeks dragged on, I was getting annoyed and worried that she might be cheating on me.

I went to Blaine with my problem because he is Quinn's best friend and he knows her a lot better than I do but he simply smile sympathetically that it's something that my girlfriend should tell herself. I went home to find the bad girl sitting on my stoop of my complex with an unreadable expression on her face before walking up to me, wrapping her arms around me then leading me up to my apartment where she explains that the reason why she's been so secretive is because she was completely sure if she could trust me with her secret.

She's been hurt many times in the past by past girlfriends that claim that they cared only to find out that they were testing out it would like with an intersex woman causing me to get mad at the women that she dated. I told Quinn that I'm not like those woman and I'm not in this relationship because she has a penis instead of vagina cause I want her as person and what I seem is someone who's amazingly beautiful and kind-hearted. That night we cuddled with being the big spoon and I couldn't be happier in the moment as I didn't want it to end but I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a pair of lips being pressed against the top of my head.

"What are you thinking about?" Quinn asked curious.

"That night when you told me about not-so-little friend" I said looking up at her. "I'm glad that you trust me enough with your secret"

"Me too" Quinn said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was scared as hell about telling you though but I wanted to clean" Quinn said squeezing my hand lightly. "It was well worth it"

"Yes it was"

"But I can't help but feel like something's… missing though" Quinn said scratching her head.

"You feel that way too? I've been this way for awhile but I thought that it was just me" I said surprised.

"Seriously Rach? Any idea what it might be?" Quinn asked curious.

"I'm not sure what it is exactly but I'm sure if we put our heads together that we'll figure it out"

"Well Quinn Junior wants us to together right now" Quinn said pulling in me close by hips.

"How can I say no? Lets get back to my apartment" I said smirking.

* * *

 ** _Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off._**

End of ch. 1


	2. Chapter 2

She's Worth It ch.2

* * *

Santana's POV

I sigh quietly to myself knowing that this is my life and miserable I am with how it turned out because this isn't what or where I expected it to be because I imagined it where I'm working on my first or second album or opening for a sold-out concert or tour, opening for someone like Beyonce or Rihanna and with someone with someone that I love whole-heartedly. I imagined that someone being Britt but she's not the same person that she used to be as her dreams didn't turn out she envisioned them to and she's taking her frustrations out on me, forcing me to quit the one thing that I love while I was out as I'm now a house wife without the ring and a fuck-buddy.

I don't even enjoy the sex because the dancer is the only one that's getting pleasure from it and I have to fake the orgasms or she'll get pissed off and take her anger out on me once again but what else is new. I know that this relationship isn't healthy and I want out of it but I have no money and nowhere to go as I don't have any friends to stay with even if I wanted to leave Brittany for good as I don't have any marketable skills except for singing.

It's not like I can do up to some record label, asking them to sign an unknown talent and spend x-amount of money on me since I'm even sure if I'm ready to handle the spotlight anymore since it's been awhile since I last preformed on stage. Even if I wanted to perform again, the dancer's never gonna let me do it and would kill me if I ever thought about setting foot in a club with a stage in it as I am stuck where I am without knowing if I could've made it or not.

I pushed myself off the bed as quietly and carefully without waking my sleeping girlfriend before moving through the living room to see Will and Finn passed out drunk on the couch, shaking my head with a look of disgust on my face then moving into the kitchen to get started on breakfast. I know that I'm gonna have to cook for not only Britt but Dumb and Dumber in there as I pulled out a couple of eggs, tomatoes, green onions, cheese and ham from the refrigerator, putting them on the counter and grabbing a skillet.

I turned on the fire before cracking a few eggs then adding the rest of the ingredients into it before waiting it's nice and fluffy before flipping it over then repeating the progress until I have four perfect omelets on plates when Finnocence walks into the room with his eyes bloodshot from drinking so much beer that I had to buy. It takes everything in me not to punch his ugly mug in because if I hit him, I know that I'll regret as the dancer will punish me for it then make me apology to the bastard for picking a fight with him. The bastard looks at me up and down before looking down at the food that I prepared before picking it up with his bare hand without realizing that I had just taken it off of the skillet before dropping it on the floor as the food burns his hand.

"Fuck! That's fuckin hot!" Finn said blowing on his hand.

 _No shit, Sherlock._

"You did that on purpose!" Finn said pointing at me angrily.

"Did what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You made that shit so fuckin hot that it nearly burnt my hand, you stupid bitch"

"I just cooked it so it's hot and you're the idiot that tried to pick it up without using a fork like an idiot but I guess that's too be expected with your pea sized brain" I said rolling my eyes

"What did you say to me?" Finn asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm pretty sure that I didn't stutter but I'll repeat myself slowly if you want me to"

I don't know why I'm egging him on like this and I know that it's not my best idea but I just can't help myself although it was unexpected when Finn grabbed me by my long hair, throwing me down onto the floor as he hovers over me. I looked up at him in fear his brown eyes darken almost to the point of appearing black and I almost thought he was going to try and kill at this point when Will stepped into the room, asking what was going on.

The overgrown man-child snorted before walking out of the kitchen with his friend raising an eyebrow at his behavior then following him into the living room as I let out a sigh of relief that I didn't know that I was holding as I pushed myself onto my feet to clean up the mess before Britt gets up. Once the omelet was cleaned up, I start washing the dishes and by the washed as well as dried the last of them, I feel a pair of arm wrapping themselves around my waist and a pair of lip pressed against my cheek causing a shiver to roll down my back and not in a good way.

I looked over my shoulder to see that it's dancer with mischievous glint in her eyes and something that I'm all too familiar with as I know that this isn't good as she places openmouthed kisses along my neck as her nails rack up and down my stomach before moving up to my nipple while the other dips into my shorts.

"B-Britt, stop. Finn and Will are in the other room"

"So what? I'm in the mood for a little breakfast" Brittany said smirking sadistically.

"I-It's on the c-counter" I said biting on my lip from crying out.

"I rather have you have a platter" Brittany said forcing me to face her.

She pushes my shorts and panties down my body before pushing me onto the counter, spreading my legs open as she dives in without warning forcing me to cry out and I tried to fight the pleasure building in my lower belly. I don't want this because I know that the douchebags know what's going on and I don't them walking in on us because this is already humiliating enough but sure enough Dumb and Dumber standing in the entranceway of the kitchen with obvious boners in their jean.

I wanted to tell the dancer to and I tried to before was rewarded with a hard slap to the face as she forces me off of the counter then forcing me facedown into the flat surface as she forces three fingers into me hard and fast until I came fast and hard. I slumped down onto the floor before my girlfriend calls me a whore, to clean up the kitchen and to have dinner on the table by the time she gets home tonight then leaving with her friends to go to work as the tears and humiliation swells up inside of me. _Fuck! Why is everything so fucked up? Why am I still here? I have to get out of here but how._

* * *

Quinn's POV

I rolled on to my stomach to reach for my girlfriend next to me but all I feel is empty space where she should be and I let out a groan, knowing full well that Rachel's at rehearsal for one of the student productions that NYADA students put on. I know that the pint sized diva is gonna be amazing but it doesn't mean that she has to arrive super early to rehearsals because I wanted to get my snuggles on and maybe a round or two of sex in before she has to go but she does wake at the crack of dawn.

I rolled onto my back to see that the alarm clock reads eleven-forty-five as I stretch my arms over my head before laying down on the bed because it's one of the rare off days from being the assistant to one of my professors at Yale. I pushed myself off of the bed, grabbing my boxers off of the ground and a random shirt, throwing it on without a second thought as I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal when someone knocks on the door. I walked towards the door with the spoon hang out of my mouth to see that it's Kurt my girl's equally as Broadway obsessed best friend standing behind in all of his gayness with a satchel hanging off of his shoulder and a hand on his hip.

"Kurt"

"Quinn" Kurt replies.

To say that Kurt is suspicious of me still even though it's been months into our relationship and he doesn't trust me at all with Rachel even through I have more than prove myself to be an awesome girlfriend to her and I am is boyfriend's best friend which should count for something. Blaine has vouched for me more than one occasion but it's not enough for the aspiring Broadway star and I'm almost at my wit's end with him because I really don't know what his problem is with me. Kurt opens his satchel before pull a piece of paper and handing it to me as I opened it to see that it's flyer for an opening for a hot new club that has live karaoke and a band playing as it opened last night.

"Blaine wants to go tonight and had asked me to invite Rachel which means she'll be taking you along as well" Kurt said frowning.

"Okay, lets cut the crap, Kurt. What's your deal? Ever since we meet, you shown nothing but disdain for me even after Rachel and I stared dating. I have tried being nice and trying to get you to like me but no dice so if you have a problem with me then just come out and say so" I said frowning.

"I never said that I didn't like you, I just don't trust you" Kurt said plainly.

"Why? I've been good to Rachel and Blaine have vouched for me being a good person. I haven't given you a reason to not trust me"

"Look, Rachel and Blaine are on the naïve side and they try to see the good in people but I've met people like you. You act like cool and nice for a few weeks even a few months but you don't do commitment for very long as it's only a matter of time before you break Rachel's heart"

"I don't know what kind of people you've met but I'm not like that because if I was then I would have left a long time ago but I'm still with Rachel and I plan on being with her for as long as she'll have me"

"We'll see about that" Kurt snorted before leaving.

I wonder what kind of people that Kurt has met in the past to make him so wary of me but I guess that I'll just have to wait for the right moment to ask because I'm nothing those people that he described. Most of my day was spent by nothing absolutely nothing but playing Call of Duty until the front door opens to see my beautiful girlfriend walking in with a red peacoat on as she puts her keys in the bowl by the door then hanging her coat before plopping down on the couch. I set my controller down, wrapping my arms around her shoulder before pulling her into me, kissing her on the temple as she snuggles into my side before leaning up to kiss me on the lips as I sigh into content.

"How was rehearsal?" I asked curious.

"Tiring but it's coming along amazingly" Rachel said smiling.

"Yeah because you're the lead"

"Of course but please don't tell me that you've been playing video games all day" Rachel said looking at the paused game.

"Okay, I won't tell you" I said chuckling. "Kurt came by"

"Oh" Rachel said raising an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"He told me that Blaine wanted to check out this new club that has karaoke and a band and he wants us to come with him but your friend still has his head up his ass. He still doesn't think that I'm good enough for you" I said frowning.

"Quinn baby, don't worry about him. He'll come around, just give him time" Rachel said giving my hand a squeeze.

"And if he doesn't?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Then that's his loss because I'm not dating you for Kurt's approval. I love you Quinn and I know that you love me too which is all that count" Rachel said kissing me on the lips.

"You're right" I said smiling.

"Naturally" Rachel said smirking.

"Whatever but lets get ready because I know that they're probably on their way to come get us" I said rolling my eyes.

Rachel stands up to pick out an outfit when I smack her on the ass as she lets out a squeal before giving me a glare but I just smile up at her with a shit-eating grin as I returned to my game. I don't know why but I have a feeling that this night is going to change our lives forever but I'm unsure if it's for the better or for the worse although I'll have to wait and see.

* * *

 ** _Rachel and Quinn will meet Santana in the next chapter and sparks will fly._**

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3

She's Worth It ch. 3

* * *

Knowing Brittany, she's not coming back until late tonight and she's gonna be pissed drunk so I put on a oversized purple hoodie and some jeans before leaving the apartment because I couldn't stay sitting there on the kitchen floor, wondering how I managed to fuck my life so bad. Everything start great then it just went to fuckin shit in a instant and now I'm stuck in a fuckin relationship that's fuckin me up mentally and physically, unsure of what do now because I have no one to turn to and no place since I don't have any money to my name. The former dancer won't let work since she thinks it'll make me independent and I'll have to rely on her more since she pays for rent on the apartment but I don't know much more I can take and something's gotta give or I just might… I shudder at where my thoughts were going. I continue walking around with no destination, just letting my feet carry me until I come to a crosswalk, waiting for the light to change when someone taps me on the shoulder to see that it's a redhead with blue eyes in light green sundress with white polka dots.

She hands me a flyer before moving on to the next person and I looked it to see that it's flyer for a few night club opened recently with karaoke and a live band as it brought back memories of when I used sing but those day are long over. I knew that Brittany would never let me do something like this and if I even thought about going, I would be in a world of hurt for mentioning it to her but she's not coming home tonight so if I… if I sneak out and a song or two, she'll never know. I bit my thumbnail because I don't know if this is a good idea or not but I really do missing singing and it was the only thing about coming here before walking back to the apartment to it completely empty of a soul. Should I do this? I mean there's no way of her figuring out and if she does come back early, more than likely she's be too drunk to notice that I'm not there as I turned to look at the clock, saying it's six-thirty and I should start to get ready.

I went through my clothes that I used to wear and I remembered how much I used like going out and partying and looking good but I can't even recall the last time I freakin went out or did anything but playin wifey and stayin home all the time to someone that doesn't appreciate me. The last time I dressed up in something skintight or revealing, Brittany yelled at me for advertising to every guy that I was fuckin easy and I was trying to make her jealous before taking out her anger out on me, telling me that I belonged to her and only her. I shuddered at the thought but not today because there's no way that I'm getting caught and for once in my life, she's not going to control me and I'm gonna live a little. I took a shower, got dressed, applied some make up to my face, curled my hair before looking at myself in the mirror and I actually recognized the girl… no woman staring back at me before grabbing my keys and wallet as I hailed a can to take to the club.

There was a long line wrapping around the corner and there was no way in the hell that I was waiting in the long ass line before walking into an alley to see that there's a backdoor leading into the club, pulling out a bobby pin out of my hair and easily picking the lock as I stealthy walk into the club. The club was bumping with the band playing some pretty good music but who was up stage signing was ruining Rihanna's Rude Boy and some people was agreeing with me as I walked over towards the bar to other myself a drink before walking over towards the signup list, writing down my name. I wasn't sure what song I wanted to sing just yet but I know that it'll come to me as I watched a few more poor, unfortunate souls horribly belt lyric after lyric and there were definitively cringe worthy performances until a small brunette walked up onto the stage. She was even shorter than I'm fuckin short, not that I would ever admit it but she seemed rather familiar but I just can't put my finger on where I've seen her before but she has a killer body although what really caught my attention about this girl was her voice.

Her rendition of Let It Go gave me shivers in a good way as she skips off the stage into the arms of a blonde woman and to say that she was breath-taking didn't do her justice as I'm loving the badass, I-don't-shit-from-no-one attitude I'm getting. The two seem to be really into each other, sending a sinking feeling in my lower as it was way that Brittany used to look at me before she changed but I wished the couple luck in their relationship, ordering two shots of vodka. I embrace the burning sensation as I watched a few more performances before I'm called up on the stage with a decent buzz going but I'm still well aware of everything that's going on around me, letting the band know what I was singing. I bust out with lyrics to Valerie by Amy Winehouse, strutting across the stage and moving my hips like it was second nature to me, I was feeling myself with the crowd egging me on as I sing the second chorus.

By the time I finished my performance, the crowd was whooping and cheering my name as I soaked it up and I knew that I miss performing in front of a crowd the feeling as I walked off the stage with people congratulating me and patting me on the back. I watched a few more performances but not worth remembering as I threw back a few more shots, getting somewhat tipsy but I knew my limits and I stayed within to know what's going on as the blonde badass takes the stage signing Jesse J's Do It Like A Dude. She was tough but sensual and all of the crotch grabbing along with cocky attitude that was exuding, making me wet and I want to flirt with her but I knew that she has a girlfriend as I'm no longer that girl that would sleep with anyone regardless if they have a significant other or not.

When I saw someone that I want, I went after them but I'm not that girl as I make my way up onto the stage, passing Rebel Barbie on the way and I felt everything slow down for a moment, feeling something that I couldn't explain but I shook it off. I belted out the lyrics to P!nk's You Make Me Sick, making sensual movements and I feel everyone's eye especially the badass and her girlfriend as their stares are making me feel things that I've long forgotten. I make my way over towards the bar for one more drink before heading, knowing that I've tested fate or luck far enough for one night then throwing back the shot as I turned to leave when I heard someone yelling over the music for someone to stop and for whatever reason I stopped. I turned to see Rebel Barbie and Doe Eyes walking up to me… well Doe Eyes dragging Rebel Barbie by the wrist up to me and I turned to see if the person they're looking was behind me or something but they're focusing solely on me, unnerving me slightly.

"Sing beautifully and I wanted to met you before you left" Doe Eyes said smiling sweetly.

"You were really good. You a singer?" Quinn asked raising an questioning eyebrow.

"Something like that. I used to singing at this jazz club" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Used?" inquires Quinn. "Not anymore, I assume?"

"Don't be nosy, Quinn" Doe Eyes said elbowing Quinn in the side. "Sorry about her. She's rather inquisitive. I'm Rachel by the way"

"It's alright. Santana and I have to head out. Nice meeting the both of you" I said giving them a slight wave.

I made it a few steps before something grabs my wrist and I fight the urge to flinch before looking over my shoulder to see Rachel looking up at me with a biggest puppy eyes and the poutest pout on her face. Something in me screaming to look away and leave but a even louder part is crumbling to the smaller girl as I looked up at the blonde badass for help but she just smirks, chuckling quietly.

"Please don't leave yet, Santana. Have a drink with us?" Rachel pouted.

"I can't, I really need to get home" I said shaking my head. "Maybe another time"

"Work or something?" Quinn asked raising that damn eyebrow of hers.

"Something like that" I grumbled.

"Just one and I'll let you go" Rachel said pouting further.

I don't know how or why I agreed to having a drink with these but I was like I couldn't say no to them as we walked over to the bar and it was a few minutes before the bartender takes our order with the two was staring intently, feeling like I was under a microscope.

"How old are you?" Quinn asked taking a sip from her whiskey.

"Twenty-two. You?" I asked curious.

"Same here"

"Wow, we're the same age so Santana, feel like we've met before or at least I've seen you before" Rachel said rubbing her chin slightly.

"Is that so?"

"Are from originally from New York or somewhere else?"

"I'm originally from Arkon, it's a small town in the middle of bum's fuck Ohio" I said sadly.

"Oh my goodness, I am from Ohio too! What school did you go to?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"I went to Carmel. What about you?" I asked taking a sip from my drink.

"McKinley. I joined my high school Glee club: The New Directions" Rachel said beaming proudly.

"What? Is your name Rachel Berry?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, why?" Rachel asked titling her head to the side.

"So you're the girl that St. James used to whine about all the time at school. It was always Berry did this or Berry did that. You really riled his feathers"

"Oh him" Rachel said as her whole body slumps.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked confused.

"No, it's just that Jesse and I don't have very good memories together but it was a long time ago" Rachel said smiling before I could easily tell that she was barely keeping it together.

Quinn looks like she's really to murder St James in cold blood, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend as I wonder the hell happened between the two as I feel the need to protect the smaller brunette from he did. The topic quickly changed to lighter subjects but I reframe talking about anything too personal but the badass was staring at me like she should tell that I was dodging personal question as she baits me to a drinking contest, saying she has better tolerance for booze than me. I took those as fighting words and for every shot Rebel Barbie took, I took a shot as several shots later and the night was getting later, the drunker I got as I leaned on the Quinn who was just as wasted as I am. I don't remember getting into the cab with the couple or what happened that night other than stripping down to my underwear but I felt warmer than usual for something but I didn't mind as I snuggle deeper into it, passing out.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 3


	4. Chapter 4

She's Worth It ch. 4

* * *

My head feels like there's a jackhammer going to town on it, I'm so fucking tired more than I usually am, my mouth's dry as fuck, it's fuckin bright in here but I didn't have the strength to get up to turn the lights so I pulled the sheets over my head. I feel someone wrapping their arms around my waist before snuggling into the nape of my neck and all I could see was a messy mop of blonde hair, shuddering at the feel of warm breath. _Wait short blonde hair? Did Brittany cut her hair last night? How did I even get home last night? I don't remember._ I pulled the sheets off of my head before shifting to see that I'm not in my apartment or in my bed cause nothing here looks familiar and I'm getting a warm and cozy vibe here as my room, I never get that kind vibe.

I shift carefully to see that it's not Brittany that's snuggling into but Malibu Barbie from last night as a feeling of dread washes over me but I couldn't for the life of me remember what the fuck happened last night although it looks like I slept with Doe-Eyes' girlfriend. I swore that I wouldn't do this type shit again yet I fell into old habits again… wait, her clothes are still on so there's no way that we slept together but where's Rachel and there's no way in hell that she would let me sleep in bed with her girl in nothing but my underwear. I gotta get the hell out outta before the dancer realizes that I'm not home and there's no telling what might happen if she notices my disappearance especially when I'm dressed like I went to the club or something. I shudder at the thought as I carefully untangle myself from the sleeping girl, gathering my clothes and throwing them on then making my exit as I was nearly out the door when someone calls my name, turning to see Rachel standing a few feet away.

"You're leaving already, Santana?" Rachel asked sadly.

"Yeah, I g-gotta go. I'm sure that I've hassling you guy long enough"

"You weren't a hassle and you don't have to leave so soon. I was just making breakfast and you're more than welcome to stay if you want"

"Nah, I better go Short Stack" I said smiling slightly. "See ya around"

I was almost out of the door when Shorty gently wraps her hand around my wrist, stopping me dead in my track as I looked at her over my shoulder and there's something about her eyes, stopping me from leaving. I don't know what it is but I'm blaming on that I'm hung-over from last night as she leads me towards the table then disappearing into the kitchen and reemerging with a glass of water and some aspirin in hand, giving them to me. I popped them into my mouth before draining half of the glass as Rachel comes back into the living room with a plate with some kind of bread or roll and fresh fruit on the side as when I reached to take it from her, she slaps my hand away. She sticks a fork in it, tearing away a piece and brings to it to my lips like I was some weak child or something causing me to frown, crossing my arms over my chest in defiance.

"Santana, you need to eat something" Rachel said trying to feed me again.

"I can feed myself thank you very much. I'm not a child" I said glaring at her

"I know you're not and I apologize if I made you feel that way. It wasn't my intention but promise that you'll eat since I do have to get ready" Rachel said placing the place on my lap.

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you" I said in a small voice, looking down.

I don't want her to get angry with me for not wanting her to feed me and hit me since Brittany would if she thought that I was feeling ungrateful for everything that she was doing for me like keeping a roof over my head or sleeping with me because she's the only that wants me in that way. I hear her shift next to me, lifting my chin so I'm looking in the eyes and raise her hand causing me to flinch slightly at the suddenness and Shorty looks at me confused for a moment before placing it gently on my cheek, kissing me on the forehead.

"I'm not upset with you, Santana. You have every right to be a little upset and never apologize for how you feel. I want you to feel like you can express yourself around me" Rachel said smiling kindly.

My breath hitch slightly as I turn my gaze down to the plate in my lap before picking up the fork and digging in. _Oh. My. Fuckin God! This is so fuckin good! It's like a fuckin orgasm in my mouth._ I didn't notice Malibu Barbie walking in until she groans looking like death before plopping down on the other side of the couch to see that her hair's all mussed up like a lion's mane when Rachel gives her some aspirin which she takes thankfully then pulling her onto her lap. Shorty squeals before struggling to get up but Quinn wasn't having any of it although the shorter girl had a bright smile on her lips and the scene reminded me of the times with Brittany before she changed. I wish that I could have those times but the dancer has to want to change and I don't see that happening any time soon especially when I walk back into the apartment, shuddering at the thought.

"You okay over there, San?" Quinn asked looking at me questioningly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" I said stuffing my mouth.

I can feel her eyes on me and the last thing that I need to be doing is spilling my guts to some random strangers that I barely know cause I don't need them getting involved since I've beyond saving at this point. Rachel kisses Quinn on the lips before getting up to ready for whatever she's planning on doing for the rest of the day leaving me alone with her girlfriend and I don't know how I feel about that as a moment of silence fall between us. The badass gets up, walks into the kitchen then comes back wit two sticky buns in one hand before setting back in her spot as I picks up a PS4 controller and starts playing Dark Souls III wordlessly.

Shorty comes back in the living room completely dressed in a long sleeved dark grey shirt, a black mini skirt, a black beret, and knee high boots with a small backpack on her back as she walks over to see her girlfriend on the cheek before moving over to wrap her arms around my neck briefly. I tried not to flinch this time but I did as Malibu Barbie looks at me outta the corner of her eyes and I knew that she was gonna ask me about that as soon as Rachel left.

"Rest up you two and Quinn honey, please don't spend all day in front of the TV" Rachel said as Quinn merely huffs a little before her attention back. "Hopefully you'll still be here by the time I get back but if not, you can maybe have lunch with me later"

"We'll see"

"I'll take what I can get but we're friends now so I do expect us to hang out, okay" Rachel said smiling.

"Yeah right"

Rachel walks out of the door, leaving me alone with Quinn as the silence fills the living room again and I knew that I should've gotten up to leave but for some fuckin reason, I'm cemented to the couch, fidgeting every so often. Ten minutes past without either of us sayin a word and it was making me fucking uneasy as hell when Malibu Barbie sets the controller down on the coffee table before shifting to face me fully as it was like her eyes was looking at my very soul.

"They're hurting you, aren't they?"

"W-What? What are you fuckin talking about?" I asked frowning. "No one's hurting me"

"Don't lie to me, San" Quinn said glaring at me. "I saw the faded bruises and I saw the way that you reacted to Rachel before I came in and when she hugged you. No one would react that way unless you just don't like people invading your personal space or someone's being hurting you. You have two options: One, you can tell me the truth and let me help you or two, I can start snooping around for answers"

I wrap my arms around my mid-section, pulling my knee up to my chest as it feels like my heart is gonna burst out of my chest and feels like I can barely breathe, rocking back and forth. It feels like the walls are closing in on me and it feel like I have to puke what I just ate as black spots are dancing along the back of my eyelids when the badass comes into my line of sight, taking my face in her hand and her voice is muffled but I focused on it.

She instructs me to match her breathing and it was hard because I was starting to feel light-headed but I managed to breathe on my own and all I wanted to do now was climb into bed, never to come out again as she gets back on the bed, guiding me to lay on top of her. I knew that the longer that I stayed here that the angrier Brittany was going to get but I was too tired to bring myself to care. I closed my eyes for a moment and the next thing that I heard was quiet whispers as I laid still as possible to hear what they were talking about and I knew that it was Short Stack and Malibu Barbie.

"We have to help her, Quinn. Someone's abusing her"

"I know that Rach and I want to help her just as much as you do but we can't just confront her about it. I made that mistake this morning and the poor girl had a panic attack" Quinn said running her hand through her hair.

"What do we do? We can't just stand here and let it continue"

"I get what you're sayin but there has to be a correct way to do this. This is someone's life that we're meddling with, babe but I promise you that we're gonna help her" Quinn said wrapping her arms around Rachel.

I hated that these two are getting involved in my mess and that's what I've been trying to avoid but its happening any way but no, I can't get them involved cause I don't know what Brittany might do if she finds about this. I open my eyes to see that I'm in the couple's bedroom, looking out the window to see that there's a fire escape going all the way down to the ground. I lift up the window quietly before sliding out on the platform as I make my descend to the alley on the building then making my way down the street. I hailed a cab that takes all the way to my apartment and I'm hoping that Brittany was still sleeping off last drinking as I carefully open the door to see Will and Finn passed out on the couch as Schue has his head resting in Hudson's crotch.

 _I knew that they were gay for each other._ I walked cautiously towards the bedroom, opening the door to see that it's completely empty with no sign of the dancer anywhere then the door closes unexpectedly to see her standing behind me with an impassive look on her face while looking me up and down. Before I could do anything about and like a snake, she reaches out and wraps her hands around neck , squeezing my neck as I gasp for air but the dancer didn't let up. I clawed at her hand to get away from her but Brittany pushes me on the bed, straddling my hips as she slaps me across the face then punches me in the face as she unleashes her fury on my body. I cried out for someone, anyone to help but they fell on deaf ears as the tears streamed down my face, lying on the bed in pain as my girlfriend sets off of me as she straightens out her hair.

"I don't know why you make me do this, San. It's like you're trying to make me angry on purpose but if you just do what I say then none of this would have to happen. You know that I love you, baby" Brittany said rubbing my cheek gently. "No one else would want you but me. You're just a whore but you're mine and I'm never letting you go"

She walks out of the room without a second glance, sobbing cause I don't know how I end up like this with someone who claiming to fuckin love me but abuses me so damn much. I curled up into the fetal position, hoping to alleviate the pain and wishing that I hadn't left Quinn and Rachel's place but I shake off of the thoughts because thinking of them isn't gonna make my fuckin situation any better. _No one's gonna save me and I'm worth saving. Brittany's right and I'm just a whore for her to use whenever she needs to get rid of the itch. I'm not worth loving and the sooner that I accept the better off I am. More or less_

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 4


	5. Chapter 5

She's Worth It ch. 5

* * *

The last thing that I expected was for Santana to suddenly disappear into the night but I guess that I should've expected as much although it doesn't mean that I'm gonna stop looking out for her. I'm not just gonna stand by when someone's getting abused but I don't even know where I'm gonna start looking for her but thankfully I have awesomely amazing girlfriend to help me figure this out as she cares about the girl just as much as I do. She called around and ask if anyone knows of a Latina by the name of Santana but nothing came up as we didn't know what the girl's last name was but we couldn't give up because I don't know what it was but I feel this undeniable connection to her.

I know that the Broadway star feels the same way as she didn't know the meaning of giving up, refusing to let the jazz singer slip through her fingers as we continue through search the entire city with no such luck. I flopped down on the couch, plopping my aching feet onto the coffee as Rachel sits down next to me, resting her head on my shoulder as she lets out a dejected sigh. I know that this is hard on her as this is the third week of combing through the city looking for Santana with no leads or clue as to where she could be and it's taking its toll on the both of us as I run my fingers through her hair, lightly scratching her scalp.

The weatherman says that it was gonna snowing rather hard tonight, to basically indoors and that we should warm up by the fire, leaving me to wondering if the jazz singer is somewhere warm and safe but I have a good feeling that safe would be probably feeling if the person she's with beating on her. It makes my blood boil to think that someone's laying their hands on someone as amazing as Santana and if I ever met the scumbag of the earth, he can fuckin these goddamn hands. I feel Rachel slightly to see her looking up at me with those beautiful brown eyes that I fell in love with four years ago as I push a lock of hair behind her ear, kissing her temple.

"We'll find her Rachel and we'll never leave her go" I said trying to sound reassuring.

"Baby, we don't even know if she wants to stay with us" Rachel sighs.

"We'll find her, I know that we will and we'll give her a choice if she wants to stay with us or not but at least she'll have one since I doubt that she never truly had one to begin with. Santana will know that she has people that care about her and will do anything for her"

"Yeah… have I ever told you how truly amazing you are" Rachel said pecking me on the lips.

"Yeah but I think that I can stand if you did" I said smirking.

"You are truly amazing, Quinn Fabray" Rachel said in-between each kiss.

"I'll show you how amazing I am" I said pushing further down the couch.

"I can't wait" Rachel said lacing her fingers in my hair.

We were interrupted by someone knocking on the door and a large part of me wanted to ignore it because I'm trying to get it but Rachel gently pushes me off of her, I groan disapprovingly. She kisses me gently on the lip, moving to answer the door as I lay my arm against my forehead when I hear a loud gasp and the tiny diva call out to me to come to the door, jumping to my feet to see her on her knees next to a bleeding Santana, using the wall to stay in a sitting position. She has a large gash on the right side of her head, her shirt was ripped to shreds, scratches on her arms, bruises covering her face as her left eyes was swollen shut, her nose was bleeding profusely as she breathing shallowly thorough her mouth. I don't know the extent of her injuries but all I need to know is that she needs to get to a doctor before I go ape-shit on the asshole that did this to her as I gently carrying the jazz singer to my car.

"Stay with me, San" I said trying to get the stay to stay awake. "You're gonna be okay"

I carried Santana down several flights of stairs to the parking garage, gently placing in the backseat as Rachel wraps her arms around her so I could drive and I'm pretty sure that I broke several speed laws on the way there but I couldn't give a fuck. I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna be thrown for whatever prick laid their hands on Santana but that's not my main concern at the moment as getting her the much needed medical treatment.

"I'm-I'm s-sorry. D-Didn't want to be a b-burden" Santana gasps in pain.

"You're never a burden, love. We want you with us because we care about you" Rachel said pushing Santana's hair out of her eyes. "We're take you to the hospital so you'll get better and keep you away from whoever's hurting you"

"N-No hospital" Santana said shaking her head. "She'll find me"

"Sweetie, you need a doctor so we alleviate the pain you're in… Wait, did you say she?" I asked shocked.

I'm trying to wrap my mind around the fact that the person that's abusing Santana is a woman but women are capable abusing others as well as men but I pulled into the hospital parking a lot as I carry Santana into the lobby, shouting for someone to help me. The closest nurse calls for a gurney before pushing her into the ER to be checked out as an other nurse instructs me and Rachel to stay out and promising that she would let me when we could see her. We sat together, anxiously waiting for the doctor to tell something, anything about Santana as the time seem to drag by slowly but it was about four hours before he walked out along with two police officers behind him.

Dr. Riordan explains that the jazz singer has a sprained bruises, a cut on her right shoulder, bruised ribs, laceration on her forehead but he says that he had to run a rape kit just in case because there was some bruising around her inner thighs. There was no sign of rape as we sigh in relief as she should make a fully recovering although he had to call the police in cases of domestic violence as they needed to ask us a few question about how we knew Santana and if we knew what was going on with her. We answer their questions as best that we could before asking us to maybe talking Santana into pressing charges against who did this to her as we walked into the hospital to see her sleeping peacefully in a hospital gown that looks a little too big on her. Rachel looked like she wanted to cry when she looked at the jazz singer as she walks over to her, pushing back her bangs and places a gentle kiss on her forehead when the sleeping girl's eyes flutters opens then reaches up to wipes the tears.

"Hey pequna, why so sad? Too pretty to cry" Santana said groggily.

"Not as pretty as you" Rachel said letting out a watery laugh.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked as quiet as possible.

"Tired and everything hurts" Santana said rubbing her hand.

"Yeah, that's what we need to talk to you about. Do you think that you can tell the police about who's been abusing you? It's really important"

I could see the tears swelling in her eyes as she chokes back a sob and I feel horrible for even bringing it up in the first place as Rachel soothes the crying girl.

"You don't have to talk about if it's too painful but we promise you that you're never going back there. We're not going to let them hurt you ever again" Rachel said kissing Santana's temple.

"They have another thing coming if they do" I said moving her other side.

"You shouldn't so be nice to me or even protecting me" Santana sobs. "I'm not worth it"

"Of course you are. You deserve to be happy, having good things happen to you and have people love and care about you because you're special if you're okay with it then you can stay with us" Rachel said taking Santana's face in her hands.

"Before you protest, just know that you will any and all arguments with Rachel when she really wants something" I said kissing the top of her head. "Stay with us until you're able to get back on your feet and if you still wanna leave then you can but we'll never stop caring about you or looking after you"

Santana looks between us, unsure about what to do as her emotions swirled behind her eyes before losing the fight to keep her eyes open but I know that she needed the rest because it looks like she has been very well since the last time we seen her. Now I'm more sure than anything than I ever have about protecting Santana from whoever is doing this to her and making her feeling she's not worthy of any kind of love. For now, I'll just have to focus on making sure that she has everything that she needs and getting healthier because it's obvious that she hasn't been taking care of herself either as Rachel and I take up residence in the uncomfortable chairs in the room.

* * *

I can't believe it! I can't fucking believe that fuckin bitch managed to escape me and who knows who she's with, let alone fuckin but I swear that I'll find her and make her pay for making a fool outta me. No one makes a fool of Brittany S. Peirce. I gave her everything a roof over her head, food in her stomach, the best sex of her life yet it was never enough for Santana how much I love her and yet she runs away from me. I tried my hardest to be the best girlfriend but she was always so ungrateful of what I was trying to build for us, going behind my back and sleeping with other people as I was so sure that she was sleeping with that slut of a bass player what's-her-face.

I tried so hard to be someone that she could want to be with but something that I did was never enough and I may or may not have slapped her around a few times, calling her a few names but she just makes me so angry at times although I have forgiven her taking me there. I'm trying to get a handle on my anger but how can I do that when Santana is always pushing my buttons as I wish that we could back in time to when things were simpler, thinking that it was us against the world. Now she's run away from me I h ad gone out with the guys to have a few drinks after an successful night of performing and I wasn't completely in the mood to deal with her bitching tonight as I just wanted to make love with her but she whine about being in the mood.

I got angry and I slapped her around a little, throwing a vase at her as it smashed near her head as I kicked her in the stomach but she just wouldn't stop crying and it annoyed the fuck outta me. I don't really remember what else happen after that but when I woke up the next morning, Santana was gone and I don't know where she went but I will find her and bring home kicking and screaming if I have to because she's mine. I won't let her go because I love her too much as I picked up my phone, dialing the number to a few old friends.

"You rang, Britt-Britt" He grins. "Long time no see. What can I do for you?"

"I need you find some lost property of mine. Do you think that you can find it?"

"You're talking to the best tracker on this side of New York. What you lose, baby-doll?"

"I knew that I could rely on you" I giggle.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 5


	6. Chapter 6

She's Worth It ch. 6

* * *

Finding Santana bloodied and hurt in the hallway of apartment and rushing her to the hospital was honestly the most terrifying thing that I have ever gone through in my life as I didn't have a clue how or why this happened to her. It only serves me make feel like we should have work harder to find her or kept her from leaving the apartment all those weeks ago as this could have prevented but there's nothing that we can do about it now. After a day or two, the doctor finally clear the Latina but warns us to make sure that she doesn't do anything too strenuous or her injuries won't heal properly and thankfully she agreed to either stay with us until she's well enough to find more suitable living arrangement. Preferably I would rather have the jazz singer stay with her us permanently but she is set against it as she says that she doesn't want to be a burden on us but that couldn't further from the truth but a part of me is a little hurt that she thinks that.

 _Daddy always said that 'You can always get what you want, Princess'._ Growing in Lima, Ohio as an only child of two loving homosexual men, I was a bit spoiled as both of my father showed me with gifts, love, praise and anything that my little heart desire but it didn't mean that I didn't understand the value of hard work. I have a competition in singing and dancing competitions since I was six year although I have worked my butt off in singing, acting, dance classes from the young age of two after my Dads took me to my first Broadway show. I wanted to become Broadway star ever since I was able to talk and I work hard towards that goal ever since while being subjected to teasing and bullying by my peers for not conforming to the status quo. I wouldn't change myself for no one and I had stuck to that mentality until I enter high school as I joined the Glee club with my best friend Kurt before falling in love with my first boyfriend Finn Hudson, thinking that he was the one for me.

I tried to please him in every way that I thought I could and before I knew, I didn't like the person that was looking me in the mirror so after three years of a turbulent relationship, I dove into perfecting my craft and it was the best decision that I ever made. I'm attending the school of dream with my best friend while auditioning for off Broadway shows, in very healthy and loving relationship as it's only a matter of time before the world realizes the huge star that I am. I always thought that something was missing but I couldn't figure out what it was until a stunning Latina walk into my life one night and everything becomes clears as Quinn feels the same way that I do. There's no way that I am letting slip through my fingers again as I wheel out in a wheelchair which she protests that she was well enough to walk on her own feet but I wasn't about to take any chance of her unintentionally hurting herself on my watch.

The badass was pulling the car around so we could take the jazz singer home with us, leaving the two of alone while the raven haired beauty visibly sulks in the chair and I couldn't help finding her adorably. I lean over to press a light kiss against the top of her head as she stiffens slightly before looking up me questioningly as the slight blush dawns her cheeks then adorably turns her gaze down to her lap, shyly. I never expected that kind of reaction and before I could say something, the writer pulls up with the car as I help Santana into the backseat while making sure that she's comfortable before sitting down next to her. Quinn looks up at us through the rear view mirror before pulling out onto the road as she turns on the radio, heading towards the apartment. The Latina rests her head against the window, looking out of it with an expressionless look on her face and I pride myself being able to read as I need to if I want to an successful actress but I couldn't get on what's going on with her.

I want to help her but there's only so much that I can do if the jazz singer doesn't talk to me and I don't think pressing the information out of her is the best route to take as the saying goes about patience is a virtue although it's never been my strong suit. I gently take the raven haired beauty's hand in my own, squeezing lightly in an effort to let her know that I'm here for her as she squeezes back, turning her attention towards me with a small smile. The trip from the hospital to the apartment was short although it felt a lot longer when we were rushing Santana there but we help her out of the car, some protest about there being nothing wrong with her legs.

"Santana, we are helping you whether you like it or not so please don't fight us on this or so help me, I will have Quinn carry you bridal style up the stairs" I said in all seriousness as effective quiets her.

"I told you that there's no winning against her when she wants something or trying to prove a point" Quinn chuckles.

Once we walk up all the stairs to the third floor, Quinn unlocks the door before making our way towards the couch so the Latina could get off of her feet and get started on her recovery. I leave the two alone to prepare the guest room for the jazz singer as at first, I was going to have her stay in the same with the badass and I but the taller girl thought it would be better for her to stay in the other room. At first I was totally against it but she made several points to combat what she knew what I was going to say as the biggest concern was that it would make Santana uncomfortable as it was been shown that she will run if she feels too overwhelmed. I prepare clean sheet for the bed, clean and disinfected the walls and window, dusted anything that might need a good dusting because I am not sure if the raven haired beauty has an allergies.

Once I was satisfied with the cleaning, I looked at the digital clock to see that it's well near two and the Latina will need to take her medication soon as I walk out towards the living room to my girls watching reruns of the Big Bang Theory. _My girls? It does have a certain ring to it and it's only a matter of time before it becomes true._

"Is there anything that you two want to eat?" I asked curious.

"I vote either Thai or pizza" Quinn said voicing her opinion.

"I'm fine with whatever you guys choice"

"Santana, your opinion matter in this decision as I prefer Italian or Chinese but I would really know what you want"

"Pizza sounds good" Santana said quietly.

"Pizza, it is then. Is there anything in particular that you want on yours?" I asked curious. "I normally get vegetarian pizza and the blonde carnivore over there like getting animal byproducts on hers"

"I'll get what she's getting then" Santana said smirking smugly.

"Why does it feel like you're doing just to spite me? Carnivores, oui" I said dialing the pizza place three blocks over.

The two fist-bumps each other as they laugh at my plight, rolling my eyes at them while I placing my order for two meat lovers and one vegetarian pizza and thanking them as I hang up on the phone. I walk around the couch, sitting on the other end of it before guiding the jazz singer to lay her head on my lap while Quinn places her in feet on her lap as I lace my fingers in her thick raven tresses, lightly scratching her scalp. She lets out a content sigh, closing her eyes as I wonder who could possibly hurt such a strong and talented woman like her, making her think that she's not worth love and human decency as I want to go there to find this person as I have some rather strong words for this person.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's probably not a good idea" Santana said keeping her eyes.

"W-What? I wasn't thinking anything" I said caught off guard for a second.

"Yes you was and you're not a very lair" Santana said looking up at me. "And I don't want either of you doing any stupid"

"But Santana-"

"No, leave it alone. Promise me that you won't do anything because of me" Santana said fiercely. "I don't want either of you getting hurt because you think that you need to protect me. Its already bad enough that I've gotten you involved"

"If that's what you want but I won't promise that I won't everything in my power to ensure your safety" Quinn said equally as fiercely. "You are our friend and you're in important to us. That mean that you're stuck with us no matter what"

"We won't go looking for trouble but we mean it when we tell you that you matter to you and we will continue to tell you that until you start believe" I said kissing her forehead.

"Ay dios mio, what the hell did I get myself into? You two are so mushy" Santana groans playfully.

It was another twenty minutes before the pizza delivery guy comes, ringing the doorbell and I look out the peephole to make sure that it's him before opening the door to pay for the pizza along with giving him a tip. I set the pizza boxes on the coffee while Quinn grabs the paper plates and drinks from the kitchen as the three of us enjoy our lunch while watching some comedy special for Kevin Hart before Santana her medication. She was being a difficult about taking it but I pout and bat my eyelashes her eye and it wasn't long before she was putty in hand and taking the pills without so much as fight as we laze about around the apartment until the three of us was too tired to keep our eyes open. The badass shows the Latina to her room before hugging her and kissing her on the forehead as I follow suit before we disappear into our room and I change into my pajamas as my thoughts are fill by the slightly taller woman.

After about an hour or two, I made up an excuse about needing to use the restroom before knocking on the door of the guest room, peeking to check on the raven haired beauty to see her visibly shaking underneath the covers. My heart went out to her as I quietly enter the room and get under the covers, wrapping my arms around the trembling woman that capture my heart as she jumps slightly to realize that it was me. It wasn't even five minutes that the writer found us like this and gets under the covers, wrapping her arms around the both of us as Santana sobs quietly, holding onto the both of us like we were her lifelines. There was no way that we going to let her go, making sure that she know that we weren't going anywhere.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 6


	7. Chapter 7

She's Worth It ch. 7

* * *

I don't know what I'm doing anymore or how my life managed to turn out like this but I don't like it or constantly feeling like a weakling that needs to be protected all the time. I should be able to get a grip on my shit without having to rely on others as I was taught to be a strong and independent woman that comes from a long line of hardworking women. My abuela worked three jobs to support herself and her children without knowing a single word of English while never losing herself or culture, trying to live out the American Dream that she heard so much about growing up. She was someone that I looked up to as she never cared about others thought about her, doing exactly what she believed in and I wanted be exactly like as she said whatever she wanted regardless if it hurt or not. If she could see me now, she would be so disappointed in me and the last thing that I want is to disappoint although she did stop talking to me because my feelings for girls and that she never wanted to see me again until I come to my senses.

My Mami on the other hand, still loves me despite everything that I know that I put her through growing up but I'm unsure if that still holds true since I haven't talked to her in so long as Brittany didn't allow me to talk to anyone from back home. She's so jealous and possessive, thinking that my family would turn me against her so I don't know if they would even care about me anymore, not like I deserve their forgiveness if I manage to get from under the dancer's control. I untangle myself from both girls without waking them as I walk into the bathroom to splash some cool water on my face to look myself in the mirror to see a hollow doppelganger staring back at me. I breathe in through my nose before slowly letting it go as I leave the bathroom to sit down on the bay window to see the sun rising over the city, pulling my knee up to my chest as I used to do this with my abuelo when I was younger.

I wish him so much as he would used to sleep me all these little songs in Spanish from his childhood as he wasn't much of a singer but it didn't matter because he meant something to him and he wanted to share it with me as he was a big jazz fan. He would play some for me when abuela would go off to work or play it on the old record player in the living room, pulling his sudden wife in the middle of the room to dance with him even though his leg would act up. Abuelo passed away when I was six year old leaving everything up to my abuela to take care of with three kids and four grandchildren missing him like crazy as the tears roll down my face, not hearing footsteps getting closer. I feel a pair of arms around me, someone whispering that it's gonna be okay and I want to believe them but I don't know if I can or if I should as it's a few minutes before I get my tears under control to see that it's Rachel, gently wiping away some of the stray tears.

I hate that she constantly sees me like this or looking at me with concern because she shouldn't have to worry about me or taking care of me cause it's my job to look out for me as she doesn't pressure me into telling why she found me like this. The theater student takes my face in her hands, pressing her soft lips against my forehead in a lingering kiss in an effort of letting me know that she's here for me before getting up towards the kitchen to make breakfast. I rest my head on top of my knees unsure of what I should, looking out the window for awhile when Quinn stumbles out of the room with her hair looking like a lion's mane as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes to kiss the top of my head. I look up at her with a eyebrow raised but she doesn't say anything, moving to the kitchen when the Hobbit's standing over a stove, cooking bacon as the two whisper about something but I don't bother listening as I look out the window.

I don't have much of an appetite which sucks because the food looks good but my stomach doesn't want anything more a piece of toast and a couple pieces of bacon. I could feel eyes staring at me from across the table, worrying about me but I couldn't bring myself to care when someone knocks on the door as Malibu Barbie gets up to answer it when a shrill voice fills the room. I look up to see that it practically Edward Collin's gayer and more flamboyant cousin with decent fashion sense as he look at me for a moment, sizing me up like I'm worth his time before turning his attention towards Rachel, raving about this theater production that they have to audition for.

"I don't know, Kurt. I have…" Rachel pausing for a lengthy amount of time. "I have a lot going on right now and you know that Cassie's been on my butt about dancing a lot lately. I don't think that I have the time to fully dictate myself to this play"

"I think that you should, Berry. Any opportunity to show off your talent to potential directors and agents should be your main propriety" I interject. "You're always raving about how you're going be on Broadway and when the show opens, I'll get to see whether you're full of hot air or not"

"If I may ask who are you?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"No one that you need not concern yourself with, Edward Collins" I said as Quinn tries to cover her laugher by coughing into her hand.

Rachel looks like she was unsure of what she should do as I pat her on the shoulder, letting her know that I'll be fine regardless if she does the show or not as she agrees to audition for the lead role. Lady Hummel looks pleased but his presence annoys the fuck outta me as it seems that Malibu Barbie isn't too fond of him as an awkward silence falls between us as the Hobbit gets ready to for her Advance dance class. Everything about this guy just screams I'm gay and I know everything that there is about fashion as he continues to look at me like he's trying to figure out what my angle is when the tiny diva comes out. She kisses the writer on the cheek and does the same to me as the Edward Collins looks at her with a raised eyebrow which she waves off before walking out the front door as the two of us look at each other before laughing slightly.

"Edward Collins, why did I think that?" Quinn asked laughing hard.

"I swear that he looks like that fuckboy's gayer cousin but someone needs to pulls that stick of his ass" I said shaking my head.

"I have to agree with you on that but he's Rachel's best friend and I've been trying to get along with him" Quinn said shrugging his shoulders. "But he seems to have a problem against or I remind him of the people that were asshole to him back in high school"

"So he's taking it out on you" I scoff. "What a dick. How's Berry friends with that guy I will never know. Doesn't she anything to him?"

"I don't know but she says that she's not with me for Kurt's approval and as she's happy with me then that's all that matters to me" Quinn said smiling softly.

I could see the love and adoration for the tiny diva in Quinn's eyes and it makes my heart ache painfully because it was the same way that Brittany used to look at me before she changed. In a way, I'm bit jealous of their relationship as they seem to fit together perfectly although there's no way that I'm gonna tell them that as my blonde counterpart turns on the TV along with the gaming system. She grabs both controller before tossing me one of them as she puts in Call of Duty as she press a few buttons to play one on one, looking at me with a smug look on her face as I catch onto the hint, cracking my fingers.

 _Game on, bitch!_

We suck into the game for awhile before switching to playing Street Fighter VI as I kick her ass because I'm the champ when it comes to playing video games, growing up with an older sister was a bit of an undercover gamer. Being a bit of brat when I was younger, I was ask her to play with me but she would kick me out of her room as I went to Mami whining that Alex didn't let me to play so she was forced to let me play with her. I miss those times as I utterly destroy Malibu Barbie causing her to groan loudly, losing for the twelfth time in the last half hour as I do my victory dance to celebrate but she simply smile at me before smirking slightly. I raise an eyebrow and before I know what was happening, she has me pinned to the couch while her fingers dance along my sides as I squirm under her in attempt to get away, laughing loudly.

This continues for several minutes before it finally fuckin' stops as I'm gasping for air while at the writer who's looking at me cheekily, wrapping her arms around me as she presses her lips against my temple.

"You're beautiful when you're smiling"

"I guess but haven't had much reason to smile lately"

"Don't worry San, you'll find your reason to smile again and maybe you'll let me and Rachel in on it" Quinn said pulling back slightly.

"I don't know if I do, there's no telling whether you'll fuck it up for me" Santana said raising an eyebrow, smugly. "For reason yall like be all up in my business"

"Only because we care about you, bitch" Quinn said pushing me away with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah I know" I said running my hand through my hair.

"You okay, San?" Quinn asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"It's nothing, just thinking about something but I'm good now"

Quinn stares at me for a moment before deciding to let it go for the second as she offers me a couple of takeout menu to pick from as the only that sounds good was the Thai food place from around the corner. Malibu Barbie phoned in our order and it was more than two people could handle so she invited her friend from NYU Blaine who uses more hair gel than the entire state of New York combined. Surprisingly I found out that Hair Boy's dating Edward Collins which I proceed to ask if he putting down at all because his boyfriend's too uptight to be getting dick down on the reg causing both NYU nerd to blush controllably.

"San!" Quinn said blushing. "I don't need to know about Kurt and Blaine's sex life"

"Oh come on, you ain't a little bit curious" I said raising an questioning eyebrow.

"Well um I uh" Blaine said blushing like a ripe tomato.

In that moment, Rachel and Edward walk as the tiny diva steals some of my food before plopping next to her girlfriend.

"What have you three been getting into?" Rachel asked curious.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know" I said smirking

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 7


	8. Chapter 8

She's Worth It ch. 8

* * *

As much as I want to make sure that Santana is okay but I still have to go class and go to rehearsals for an upcoming play at NYADA that I'm that landed the starring role in although I'm even more excited for both girls to come see me in it. When I left this morning with Kurt, he bombards me with questions about the Latina and why was she was doing in my apartment among others as I give rather vague answers that wouldn't give away her situation as it's not my story to tell. If the jazz singer wants the male diva to know then she should be the one to tell him as my pale companion tells me that I should careful as I don't know a lot about this girl and that she could end up robbing Quinn and I blind. _If that was true then she wouldn't have continue to stay at our place if that was her intention. Santana would have plenty of time to do that while Quinn and I were at school and leaving without a trace so Kurt's logic is flawed at best._

NYADA is the school of my dreams with a quite a reputation of housing a wide range of talents that go on to become well known on Broadway although originally I had my heart set on Julliard but unfortunately it doesn't have a theater program. It was a bit of a setback but I was going to become a Broadway star and move to New York if it was the last thing that I do as I promise myself that I would get out of Lima and prove to everyone that ever doubted me that I was meant to be a star. I have always been able to singing before I could even walk and dancing ballet came naturally as my father placed me in singing and dance class as well as competition since I was three years old, working hard because I love singing more than anything. I remember telling myself that I needed applause to live as I was a bit melodramatic at the time and being a spoiled only child, I was definitely entitled as I know that I had difficulties making friends.

For the longest time, I have been called selfish, annoying, bossy, egotistical and a diva among other names as I couldn't fathom why people thought that but I like to think that I mellowed out since leaving Lima and my fashion sense has improved. Living in a small town like Lima, Ohio with two openly gay father was an… interesting experience while dealing with closed minded people that always seem to have opinion on something that they knew nothing about and school was even worse. The head cheerleader there had started a tradition of throwing slushies in anyone's face who were at the bottom of the social hierarchy along with being thrown into dumpsters and having our locker broken into. I have brought this to the attention of our inadequate principle, hoping that he would put a stop to the bullying but finding no such luck as it continue all the way until my final year for which I can't say that I miss anything there.

I have been back to Lima but only for the holidays to see my fathers but other than that, I wouldn't have a reason to go back at all as New York has always felt like I was meant to be as I'm no longer the small town girl with big dream as I'm a big city girl with a goal that I will accomplish. Things were great until I had to go to my Advance Dance class with Cassandra July who seems to have it out for me in particular even I haven't done anything to warrant her specific type of humiliation. I don't know what she has against me but I feel like she's jealous of my talent and drive which makes her feel inferior as there's a video of her on the internet, having a mental breakdown while the influence. The thing that's making the class somewhat bearable is my friend Brody who's quite handsome if I was into that sort of thing as there was times that he could be a bit of flirt in the beginning but he quickly realize that I wasn't remotely interested.

He was a bit hurt but immediately accepted my offer of friendship although Quinn thinks that he's a bit suspect but couldn't quite put her finger on the reason why as I assumed that it was because I had told her about his attempts at courtship. It was easier talking to Brody about Cassandra than Kurt since he has the class with me as I had to listen to her insult and talk down me the whole time while making me do the choreography repeatedly. The dancer tells me to hang in there as the only reason why I'm getting picked on is because our dance teacher feels threaten by me as I'm starting to believe that's what it is before parting to change into my regular clothes. I meet Kurt outside before heading back to my place as he tells me about applying for a job at and he seems excited about it although I couldn't wait to get home and just relax.

We easily found Quinn and Santana along with Blaine talking and eating Thai food before stealing a piece from the raven haired woman, inquiring about what they were talking about which causes the two NYU students blush profusely. The jazz singer laughs quietly as the male diva settles next to his boyfriend while I sit in between the girls on the couch as the writer shares some of her food with me which I'm more than happy about as I'm starving. The conversion flow easily between us although Santana was more quiet and withdrawn than usual as I want to know what was going on but I knew that this wasn't the time or the place for it. Kurt zero in on it before inquiring about where the jazz singer was from and what does she do for a living causing her to stiffen slightly next to me as I discreetly place my hand on her knee, glaring at my best friend.

"Kurt, leave Santana alone. You're being quite rude"

"Well excuse me for being concerned about my best friend allowing some random living in her apartment" Kurt scoffs, crossing his arms. "I figure that it's job to find out as much about her as possible to make sure that she's not some ax murderer"

"Babe, I don't think that-"

"No, it's okay Blaine" Santana said setting her food on the coffee table. "I ain't got nothing to hide especially from Gayward Collins over here so ask your questions"

"How did you meet Rachel and Quinn?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"We met at this club that karaoke not far from here"

"Where are you from? Have any family and why aren't you staying with them?"

"Kurt" I warned.

"I'm from Lima, Ohio where most of my family is still living and I don't exactly have the money to go back. Malibu Barbie and the Hobbit offered me their place while I figure out my shit" Santana said leaning back into the couch, raising an eyebrow. "Does that answer your all of your question? Got any more?"

"For the time being" Kurt said mirroring Santana's position.

I swear that these two are going to be the death of me and not in a good way as I rub my temples, feeling an incoming headache emerging but I'm glad that the Q&A is over as Blaine change the subject to a much lighter one. It start off about what Santana's taste in music was and the two instantly click over Amy Winehouse and Anita Baker as her eyes instantly light up which makes me happy to see her like this, leaning into Quinn's side. It was a couple hours before Blaine and Kurt decide to head home while the Latina sits on the couch with a notebook, scribbling something on it as I couldn't help be a little curious as to what she's writing about. I try to peek over her shoulder only to have the notebook close before I could get a good look as the jazz singer looks up at me with a unimpressed look on her face as I give her apologetic look.

"You know that you could've just asked, Dwarf"

"Would you have actually let me see what you were writing? And you're not that much taller than me" I pouts.

"It's just nickname, Rachel and I'm still taller than you so yeah" Santana said smirking.

"You're so infuriating sometimes" I said shaking my head.

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure that I told you that already" Santana said continuing her writing. "Besides you guys love me. I keeps it real and I'm hilarious"

"That may be true but you can an ass at times and we wouldn't have it any other way" Quinn said coming in the room, water bottle in hand.

Santana's hand stops writing for a moment, her body stiffens for a moment before looking up at us for a moment as a array of emotions flashes across her body then looks down at her notebook. I look at my girlfriend, eyebrow furrow slightly before she mouths that I show give her some space and I want the Latina to feel comfortable around us enough to tell us what's going on in her head but I know that it's gonna take time and patience. I think that I've improve with being patient with some things but I still get the urge to press for things although in this situation, I don't think that it would be a good idea as if the jazz singer needs to take time to get over certain things that happened.

I lean over to kiss the top of her head before telling her that if she needs anything that we'll be in our room and our door will always be open which she makes a lewd comment about our sex life. The NYU student lightly smacks her upside the head, shaking her head while following me towards our bedroom as I look out the window while feeling a warm body pressed against my back, arms around my waist. I turn in my girlfriend's arms so I could look into her hypnotic eyes, wrapping my arms around her neck as I pull her in close to mesh our lips together, hoping to convey how much I love and appreciate her.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but what was that for?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow

"I need a reason to kiss my incredibly amazing and sexy girlfriend" I said smiling.

"Sexy girlfriend, huh? Anyone that I might know because I think that she may get a little jealous that you're here with me instead of her" Quinn teases.

"I think that she'll be okay with it as long as she doesn't find out" I said nibbling on her bottom lip.

"You're such a bad girl, Rach" Quinn mutters against my lips. "And I think that you need to be taught a lesson"

"Yes, I need to be punish"

* * *

"Have you found her yet?" I asked getting impatient.

"Don't worry Brittany, I'm good at my job and once I find her, I bring her to you but remember what my fee for this little indiscretion"

"Yeah, yeah you can have whatever you want as long as you find my bitch" I said rolling my eyes.

"Gucci" he said clicking over.

 _Soon, soon San will be back in my arms again and she'll never leave me ever again. I'll make her see that no one will ever be able to love like I do. We're bonded for life and til until her last dying breath._

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 8


	9. Chapter 9

She's Worth It ch. 9

* * *

For about a week I've been dragging Santana to my Creative Writing class because lately she's been scribbling in a couple of notebooks although I haven't the slightest clue what she's writing about but it doesn't matter. I figure that the Latina could use the class to further expand on her writing as it seem to click things into place for her although she still refuse to tell Rachel what she's writing about which I find funny watching her attempt to find out. Right now I'm free of classes with thing to do with the jazz singer sitting on the bay window seat with a notebook sitting on her lap, writing for most of the morning before suggesting that we get out to get some air. Santana looks up for a moment before agreeing, seeming frustrated with her writing as she sets the notebook down then slipping on her shoes on, following out the door as a warm breeze flows through the city.

With no particular destination in mind, we just wonder around the street while taking in the sights as I look at the Latina to see an easy going smile as this is the first time that I've seen such carefree expression since she started living with us. Thinking about the time that we found her outside of our apartment that day, I couldn't help feeling angry and ready to beat up whoever hurt my friend like that because she didn't deserve any of that. I feel like I should've pressed her for more information on the bastard but I had promised that I wouldn't go after her or do anything stupid although the further that the jazz singer's away from her abuser the better. As we continue to walk around, the skin on the back of neck prickles almost like someone's watching us and I discreetly look around to see nothing out of the ordinary or anyone suspicious looking at us more than necessary.

Santana and I grab some hotdogs from a street vendor with all the trimmings when I notice that we're close to NYADA before looking at my watch to see that the tiny diva should be getting out of class soon. The two of us make our way towards the performing arts school towards the dance studio that the petite singer's class was residing in to peek in through the open door to hear the dance instructor berating my girlfriend who look like she was the verge of tears pissing me the hell off. Before I could make a move to defend Rachel, the Latina beats me to the punch as she angrily strides into the room like a hurricane while cutting the dancer teacher down at the knees who looks a little terrified. The tiny diva blocks the jazz singer from her teacher while gently guiding her out of the room before she could do any more to the scared lecturer then hugs her without a second thought.

The jazz singer's anger quickly dissipates, returning the hug while knowing that it was needed before letting go as the petite singer looks at me with gentle smile as she pulls me into a hug, happy to see me as I was to see her. I wish that I could've gotten a word or two to the blonde bimbo that thought that she could insult my girlfriend like she's too insufficient to be taught as I don't understand why she was allowed to teach her. _It's one thing to push your students so they can tap into their potential but it's another to verbally abuse them to the point of tears as Rachel's been through enough bullshit from other people and doesn't need to take it from her own teachers. That bitch's messing with the wrong tiny brunette._ I'm glad that Santana feels the same way, fiercely protecting her friend although a part of me thinks that she saw a part of herself in the situation, wanting to change the outcome for once.

The tiny diva asks why the both of us decide to visit her at school as the Latina says that it was a spur of the moment thing nonchalantly before asking who was that bitchy instructor inside. The smaller brunette sigh dejectedly explaining how Cassandra has been on her case since the start of the year, singling her out in particular which pisses me because I hadn't a clue that this was going on and mad at myself for not noticing. I wanted to go back in there to knock some sense into Ms. July's head and what happens when you mess with the people that I care about as the Latina seemingly has the same idea, making a move for the dance studio only to be stopped by tiny hands around our wrists. Rachel assure us that she's fine as she doesn't want either of us catching a case and getting arrested because of her as the jazz singer and I look at each other, sighing annoyed because there was nothing that we could really do if the tiny diva isn't willing to speak up.

We walk out of the school, just enjoying each other's company for awhile before someone calls out Santana's name as she looks around for the source of it to see a Asian woman in gothic style clothing pushing a nerdy looking guy in a wheelchair. The Latina looks shocked for a moment before pulling the woman in for hug then ruffling the guy's hair affectionately follow by a hug as the three talk as the tanned woman smiles happily when it dawns on me that she knows these two. The jazz singer introduces us to her friend now known as Artie and Tina who she was in a band with previously as the Artie asks if she's still singing which she answers that she does occasionally but misses perfuming with the band. The goth asks if she would still be interested in singing with the two of them along with some guy names Puck although the one of the original member had got kicked out because his ego got in the way of the music.

Santana looks surprise by the offer, biting her lip nervously as she considers it but that's when Rachel steps in, gently encouraging her because she knows how much the band meant to her and it's what she's meant to do. The Latina agrees as Artie and Tina couldn't look happier before thanking the tiny diva for her help before the goth gives her friend the address where they're staying and where they would be practicing at. Santana decide to catch up with her friends/band mates and I'm happy for her finding something that's making her happy as I take the petite singer's hand in my own as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"I think that this could be good for Santana" Rachel said smiling.

"I do too and it could set her life in the right direction" I said kissing the top of her head.

Once again, I'm getting the feeling that someone's watching us but when I look around, I don't see anything out of the norm as I can't shake this sneaking feeling that something's going to happen. _Maybe it's just my imagination._ Rachel and I walk around Central Park for a little bit, wrapping my arm around her shoulder to hold close as I wonder how I manage to get so lucky to have someone as wonderful and amazing as her in my life. I'm thankful for everyday that I spend with her, holding her in my arms or waking up every morning to her beautiful face as we're no different from any other couple, having good days and bad days although the good ones outweigh the bad. The tiny diva accepts me for me, loving me despite my numerous faults as there's nowhere that I would rather be than by her side, helping her to achieve her dream on Broadway which is only a matter of time before it happens.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"You and how lucky I am to be with you" I said smiling.

"I was thinking the exact same thing and how much I love you" Rachel said pecking me on the lips. "I never thought that I would find someone that makes me feel so complete"

"I feel the same way"

"Rehearsals are going well and I think that this might be my best performance to date" Rachel said excitedly. "How are your lectures going? Not too tough are they?"

"No complainants yet and my classes are going well. I really like my Film and Motion critic course, it's really giving me some insight what the directors were going for or trying to express"

"So quite interesting and I think that I might sit one day but please don't overwork yourself because I know that when you really get into something that it's difficult to pull you out of it"

"Just like a certain someone I know" I tease with a knowing smirk.

"I have no idea of who or what you are referring to" Rachel huffs.

"Of course you don't, babe"

"I take offence by your insinuation"

"Oh I thought that you didn't know what I was referring to but you know that I'm only teasing" I said nuzzling. "You know how much I love riling you up. You get all huffy, stomping your foot and it's adorable"

"You're a jerk, Quinn Fabray" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"But I'm your jerk" I chuckle.

"That you are, that you are and I wouldn't have you any other way"

We did a little window shopping before deciding to call it a day, returning back to our apartment as I look through the refrigerator to see what I want to make for dinner, settling on making spaghetti with homemade sauce that my Grandmother taught me. By the time that I had the sauce going, I hear the front door opening and closing to see Santana walking with a smile on her face and I could tell that she had a good day out with her band mates. I could the conversations that she was having with Rachel as it seems that the trio fell into old habits, talking about music before having an impromptu jam session like old times as I put the garlic bread in the oven. It was another twenty minutes before the food was place on the table and the two brunette engorging themselves as they continue to talk about their day as I could get used to have these two happy and healthy.

"So how long before we get to see you and the band perform?" Rachel asked popping a garlic bread in her mouth.

"It might be awhile since we're thinking for looking for another guitarist. Maybe expanding into other genres of music but I would've thought that they wouldn't want me back after I had quit" Santana said looking down at her plate. "But they're not holding it against me and without What's-His-Face, I think that we have a better chance of actually getting stuff done and making music"

"Was your former band mate that bad?" I asked frowning slightly.

"He would throw hissy fits when he didn't get his way. It was like watching an overgrown man-child throw a tantrum" Santana scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Considering that he was the oldest outta all of us, it was kinda pathetic"

"Wow, just wow. I have had plenty of diva moments in my youth but that's sad to hear" Rachel said shaking her head.

"Yeah, you would know all about diva storm outs" I tease.

"Oh hush you" Rachel said flicking a piece of garlic bread at me.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 9


End file.
